


You're Still Missing?

by Bluesynews



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesynews/pseuds/Bluesynews
Summary: Ryan goes missing one day and comes back as something... else. No one believes it's him.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking back at the situation now, Geoff realized there were many things he could have changed.

  1. **Not going with Gavin's stupid idea of looking for mythical creatures.**



See Gavin loved make-believe and after a crazy fan told them that a place in Texas held such creatures he managed to get Geoff to agree on going and looking with him.

2. **Preventing Ryan from tagging long.**

Ryan was really wanting to go look for weird creatures, he thought it would be fun.

    3.  **Not** **telling anyone about the place.**

If he didn't tell anyone the plan and told Gavin that the plan was stupid and have him re-think about what he just said, Ryan would still be here and not one the news on missing.

Everyone blamed themselves for Ryan's disappearance but Gavin blamed himself the worst, he even fucked up his own sleeping and eating schedule. He was living off of Redbull and granola bars (every other day, when Geoff forced him to eat something.) Geoff went back to his alcoholic self. Michael was angrier than ever, snapping at Gavin every time he even miss-spoke a word. Jack just didn't speak anymore and focused on finding Ryan. Jeremy though, wouldn't go home, he just slept at Ryan's desk.

                                  

He was just another boring day at the office for the boys. Jack didn't say a word as he uploaded an old episode of Let's play and went back on searching for Ryan again. Michael came in fuming sitting at his desk, glaring at everyone. Gavin came in and silently sat at his desk, Michael scared the hell out of him, so he didn't dare to annoy him. Geoff came in with a bad hangover. Every day was a struggle for them to get through. Lindsay, Matt, Alfredo, and Trevor didn't show up for the past week, too busy looking for Ryan to come in.

It was about mid-day when Jeremy heard a pound on the door, he thought it was just a bird so he shrugged it off, hearing Michael's annoyed,

"Shut up, fucking birds, don't know what's windows and what's not."

"Leave them alone, Michool," Gavin told him quietly.

"Once you learn how to fucking pronounce my name I will," was all he could reply.

Jeremy felt a little better, knowing his friends are still capable of talking. He heard another little scratch at the door, he became a little worry, but Geoff would always assure him that it was just a stupid wild animal and that nothing bad would happen. So he just put headphones on and blocked out all noises.

                          

Everything was quiet in the office which was not unusual anymore. It used to be when Ryan was still here. Jeremy was roughly cut off from listening to music when he heard Geoff shouted, "IF I HEAR SCRATCHING ONE MORE DAMN TIME!" He saw everyone else frightened by the sound. They were used to Michael yelling.

"I can check it out," Jack spoke out for the first time in forever.

"Sure, just be careful," Geoff told him.

"I will, thanks, Geoff."

Jack got up and opened the door essentially scaring off whatever there was. He saw the weird creature scurry off. He couldn't make out what it was, it looked like a weird deer thing, so he did the rational thing and run back inside, scared.

"GUYS!" He said urgently, being out of breath from running back inside.

"What!?!" Geoff exclaimed at his friend's worriedness.

"There was a... A CREATURE!" he started, "I-I don't know what it is, I th-thought it was a deer but it was just to deformed!"

"Don't worry, Geoff said standing up, grabbing the gun. Ryan had insisted one day that they get it one day, said something about needing to protect the office if anyone tried to break in. Geoff said no, but Ryan being Ryan got one anyway. Somehow managing to get everyone else at the office one too. Geoff had wearily stepped out of the office, slowly looking around every corner. He didn't see anything except for a hat, looking closer he realized it wasn't just a hat it was... RYAN'S HAT. He instantly picked it up, analyzing if it truly was his missing friend's hat.

After his discovery, he got tears in his eyes as he made his way back into the office. Forgetting about the creature, Jack had told him about. Once he was inside he put the gun back and silently held back his tears as he put the hat on Ryan's desk. Jeremy was the first one to notice, the cap.

"OMG no," he said, tears evident in his voice, "Is it really?" he picked up the cap, sobbing.

"What is it Lil J?" Michael said, using the nickname for the first time in forever.

"Ryan, hat." was what he could manage through his tears, he hated crying in front of his friends, but this was different. He knew they would all be crying with him.

He displayed the hat to the small group, everyone was soon in tears, knowing that their friend was probably still alive somewhere. Michael took it up to himself to tell Lindsay and her group about the hat incident. Geoff thought this might be one of many discoveries, he was hoping it was.

It was nearing night before any of them knew it. Geoff suggested that he'd stay in the office to sleep, everyone else decided that they'd do the same thing, not daring to be in their own houses.

                        

The morning came around rather quickly. Geoff was the first one up, going out to buy his friend's breakfast food, he was intent on making Gavin eat again. He found out his bad habits when Gavin moved back in with him. Excepting Gavin's only explanation of 'I'm scared and I don't want to be alone Geoffry, I can't'. Geoff had graciously taken Gavin back in, remembering the nights of having to hold him to sleep when he simply couldn't get nightmares out of his head. Michael manly being the cause of them, but Gav was too nice to tell Michael that and believed that all the things that 'Nightmare' Michael had told him.

When Geoff had come back from picking up some food from McDonald's, he took it inside, setting the meals he got for everyone by their heads. Finishing his rather quickly. He decided to take the trash out, it was a Tuesday and the garbage truck would be coming by today.

As he turned to go back into the office, he saw the shadow of a weird deer creature looking at him with glowing eyes, standing at the back door, looking like it was trying to get in through the back. He ran back inside the office, frantically searching for his gun. Accidently waking up Jeremy as he cocked the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Geoff? What's that noise?" Jeremy asked, scaring Geoff.

"Shit Jeremy, you scared me. Stay here, eat your food, I bought you some. Wake up the others, have them take their food, get to a different room. Lock the doors, LOCK them."

"W-what!? No! What's happening? Tell me." Jeremy demanded.

"There's something out there, exactly what Jack described also. It has the figure of a deer and glowing blue eyes. Just listen to me, I'm gonna go out there an check it out."

"Geoff? Just... Please be safe."

"I will Lil J."

Geoff walked out the door and Jeremy scattered around, making sure to make a lot of noise to startle the others awake.

"Ahh jeez, shut the fuck uppppp." Michael groaned.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Jeremy screeched, startling the others also.

"Jere-" Jack started but stopped, realizing that they had food, and no Geoff, "Where is Geoff?"

"I'll explain later, grab the food next to you, Geoff bought it for you, especially you Gavin, you can't hide that you've been starving yourself."

Gavin hid his blush.

"Anyway, follow me, I'll explain once we get into another room," Jeremy told them.

All the other members got up from their sleeping spots, following him.

Once Jeremy finally led them into the 'safe room' as he called it, he let the group get settled in locking the doors and explaining everything to them.

"Alright so, Geoff said that he had seen the same creature that Jack told us about. Anyway, he went outside to go check it out. Advised that I take you guys in here and lock the door, anyway get settled however you'd like, we might be in here for awhile."

"I can't believe this is happening," Jack exclaimed.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see," Jeremy told them.

Everyone finished their food, Gavin laying down and falling back to sleep, leaving Michael to wonder why his boi was so tired. Maybe a late night sleep? Or maybe his body was so worn out from Michael yelling at him every day. Michael kind of felt bad, and now hearing that Gav has not been eating recently has started to worry him. Michael just decided to lay next to Gav, scrolling on his phone.

Everything was quiet with the group again, most of them wondering if Geoff was okay.

"Do you-" Jack had started to say when he was cut off from 3 loud bangs coming from outside the office.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Michael shouted, startled, "Somebody should look, and tell us if anything happened."

"I'll check it out," Jeremy said running out of the room.

He looked out the window, trying to find the source of the gunshots, hoping not to find a half-dead Geoff outside. After a few more minutes of looking out the front windows, he turned to look out the side windows. He saw the movement out of the corner of his eyes. Turning to fully look at it, he realized that it as Geoff but he was... running inside the doors.

"JEREMY!" Jeremy heard Geoff's distress call.

"OW! Yes?" he said right next to Geoff, clearly startling the man.

"Do we have a cage or...?"

"Um, Trevor probably bought a lot to make a stupid video with."

"Well, how do I say this? We need a giant one, like a GIANT one?"

"Probably not, but you never know, we have a lot of stuff, why?"

"Listen, the creature out there is clearly dangerous, we have to contain it, and I figured that we can put it in a cage and learn things about it you know?"

"Geoff... WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I knew there was no way to say this, and sound like a sane person. Look, it's. Wearing. Ryan's. Clothes. We clearly need to contain it, maybe it has clues to where Ryan is."

"Oh my god..."

"Yeah, I shot 'em pretty good, made sure that's it's not dead but, we have to do something quickly before it runs away."

"Okay, I'll get everyone out of our 'safe room', we can put it in there, for the time being, while we look for a cage that big."

"Thank you, Jeremy."

"No problem, Geoff," he said while going back to the others, hoping to get them to help him find a cage. He really didn't want to lose the 'safe room' he created to a creature that didn't have good intentions.

He walked back to the little room everyone else was in, knowing that Geoff was safe.

"Guys," Jeremy stated as he walked into the room.

"Yes?" Jack was the one who spoke up.

"Okay Listen, Geoff is going to need this room for a few days or so."

"Okay."

"So we're going to need to move out of here," Jeremy said, looking over to Michael, "Michael, you're gonna need to wake up Gavin."

"Yes, I'm getting on that Jeremy," Michael said to him, turning to Gavin, starting to get him up.

"By the way- don't question it- but we are going to need a really big cage. Geoff told me, but I suggested that we'd go to our supply closet to see what we can find."

He noticed the confused looks on the guys in the room, but none of them really questioned it, thinking that it was just another video idea that Geoff had planned. It was hard keeping up the channels they had, they didn't have the motivation to post stuff ever since the disappearance of Ryan. They knew the fans understood if they didn't post for a long period of time. (They already have been doing that, posting at least every two months.) Geoff tho had found making the videos to be a way of dealing with his sadness, and forced the guys into joining them.

So as the guys walked out of the room (Michael practically carrying Gav) started following Jeremy to the supply closet to find cages.

"So... exactly how big do we want this cage?" Jack asked him.

Jeremy paused, taking a few minutes to answer, "Bigger than the whole group of Achievement Hunter crew."

"Uh... We probably don't have any that big, but searching is still good," Jack told him.

"We're probably going to have to order one online, or craft one, if Geoff is so fucking keen in having one." Michael had thrown in.

"Why does he even want one?" Jack said, making it clear that he had been thinking about that question for a while.

"You're going to have to ask Geoff..." Jeremy dragged out, "he wouldn't tell me."

"hm," was all Jack could manage to reply with.

After a few minutes, Jeremy led them into the storage room to look for the cages, while he goes and talks to Geoff.

He finds Geoff outside trying to drag the unconscious creature inside the office. Wondering if it could wake up at any moment he walked over to Geoff to ask if he needs out.

"Geoff?"

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"I got the guys out of the room, so it's open now, anyway, you can put the creature inside the room. I think we might have to buy a cage."

"Okay," Geoff said, starting to pull the creature inside the office again.

"Do you need any help with pulling it into the room?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure Lil J."

Jeremy walked over to Geoff, analyzing the creature, thinking about what he could possibly be. Until it hit him.


End file.
